Sega High School
by Canano
Summary: My boyfriend's story. The Sonic characters in high school


**Made by: koda934**

**Title: Sega High School**

**Hey guys what's up? You guys probably won't know me since this is my first story so cut me some slack. Before I start I want to give credit to tony64 since he made the male and female fursona create game. You can find the game at . Now let's get to the story, so here's the basic: sonic is now a senior in high school his personality hasn't changed much, he still protects his friends no matter what. Shadow… still hates sonic with a passion, but he has actually befriended Knuckles in high school. Tails as always has to work on something or he's just not tails right? Well tails got his arm burned during a close battle to save sonic; he now has a metal arm. Knuckles, well he's still stubborn headed, but he's actually gotten alittle nicer around people. Amy… still loves sonic. Rouge … still very mysterious character but nicer. Cosmo, I don't really know a lot about her but she likes tails from what I have read. Last is Silver he is the cool kid of the school and is always trying to find a way to either get shadow in trouble or try to kill him. Now then I hope that's everyone… by the way my story is going be in script form so just deal with it.**

Chapter one: First day of school can be the worst day of school…

**-sonic and tails are waiting for the bus to come on the first day of school**-

**Sonic: **so tails do you think you will do good this year and make all a's like last year?

**Tails:** well sonic im not going to brag but I think ill make all a's again. Why do you ask your not jealous are you?

**Sonic:** tails you can't be serious me jealous of you? That's a good joke tails. -crosses arms and turns away from tails-

**Tails:** aww cmon sonic I was just kidding with you don't be mad at me on the first day of school you're my only real friend.

**Sonic:** look tails don't worry bout it here comes the bus. Hey look Knuckles and Silver are on the bus already.

**-bus stops and waits for sonic and tails to get on**-

**Knuckles:** Yo! Sonic sit back here man.

**Silver:** -reads magazine and gives a dead stare at shadow getting on the bus behind tails-

**Knuckles:** silver come on man leave shadow alone we don't need you two fighting each other on the first day ok?

**Silver:** hmph –goes back to reading magazine-

**Knuckles:** sheesh why you gotta be such a butt hole dude.

**Sonic:** so knuckles how was your summer?

**Knuckles:** oh my summer wasn't that great I had to lift a lot of weights to help silver build his new house. Trust me silver aint that fun to work with when he sees shadow walking on the road.

**Sonic:** hehe sounds like a funny summer to me.

**Knuckles:** -playfully punches sonic on the arm- shut up dude.

**Shadow:** hey knuckles what's up?

**Knuckles:** oh hey shadow not much just talking to sonic,tails,and silver. How was your summer?

**Shadow:** um.. id rather not talk about it. I had a rough summer you understand right?

**Knuckles:** yeah its ok you don't have to talk about it we all have our days.

**Silver:** what's the matter shadow your summer suck so bad you don't even want to tell us or are you to chicken cause something bad happened. –silver is literally standing in his seat-

**Knuckles:** whoa, whoa, whoa silver calm down he said he don't wanna talk about it so cool it dude.

**Tails:** can you guys keep it down I cant even hear my ipod because you guys are so loud.

**Sonic:** haha here tails listen to mine its louder than yours and I don't mind.

**Tails:** cool, thanks sonic you're the best.

**Sonic:** no problem tails.

**Tails:** well I hope this year will be fun last year was kind of hectic because rouge almost shut down the whole school.

**Sonic: **hey tails here comes your girlfriend she's getting on the bus. –playful teasing voice-

**Tails:** Cosmo isn't my girlfri-

**Cosmo:** hey tails how was your summer? Did you miss me by any chance?

**Tails:** hehe my summer was boring you know computer stuff… and yeah were have you been I didn't see you all summer?

**Cosmo:** oh I kinda cant talk about it it's a secret ill tell ya later to many people right now ok? –winks at tails-

**Tails:** -tails face suddenly turns red- ok

**Shadow:** aww little tails has a crush on cosmo how sweet.

**Tails:** shut up shadow!

**Cosmo:** -giggles-

**Sonic:** love is in the air I just know it. Oh great amy rides this bus….

-Amy gets on the bus-

**Amy:** oh sonic I have to tell you something come sit with me so I can tell you.

**Sonic:** -annoyed- alright im coming, now what did you wanna tell me? Wait please tell me you found someone else? –happy at the thought of that-

**Amy:** no silly.

**Sonic:** then what did you want to tell me then?

**Amy:** I love you sonic.

**Sonic:** amy I know that you texted me 50 times this summer and they all said I love you on them…

**Amy:** well?

**Sonic:** well what?

**Amy:** do you love me back?

**Sonic:** amy you cant force this kinda stuff you know that right?

**Amy:** grr.. fine go think on it and come back to me when your ready to talk…

**Sonic:** ok just don't be mad at me amy cause your still my friend and ill always protect you.

**Amy:** thanks sonic.

**Sonic: **see you at school.

**-bus finally arrives at the high school-**

**Silver:** aah smell that fresh air of a new school year… I hate it.

**Shadow:** man your always hating something now keep moving so I can get to class.

**Silver:** -shoots evil glare across shoulder and walks to classroom-

**Shadow:** knuckles what is up with silver he like seriously hates me this year?

**Knuckles:** I dunno dude he might have something against you since he still thinks you killed his parents when his house burned down.

**Shadow:** come on that was like 2 years ago and the cops already proved that it wasn't me that killed them.

**Knuckles:** well silver is now head of the police force in Sega city so I would watch who I smart off to.

**Shadow: **what?! How did he become the head of the police force?

**Knuckles:** he took up were his dad left off.

**Shadow:** man that sucks…

**-knuckles ends the conversation and heads off to class-**

**-all students go to class-**

**-there is a meeting in the lunchroom-**

**Principal:** ok guys this your first day of school and someone has already gotten into a fight somewhere because there is some blood spots in the hallway now I wanna know who has been fighting!

**Silver:** -walks in with scratches and cuts on him from the fight-

**Shadow:** ill tell you who's been fighting. Its been me and im proud to say that cause I kicked silver's butt.

**Silver:** -to exhausted to even talk and falls on the ground-

**Principal:** shadow the hedgehog to my office this instant!

**Shadow:** ugh… yes sir.

**Principal: **by the way get silver to the nurse's office he needs to be treated.

**Sonic:** man I can't believe shadow beat up silver like that he promised us he wouldn't fight him.

**Knuckles:** well I kinda figured they were gonna fight by the way silver looked at shadow when he got off the bus.

**Tails:** man why do people have to resolve to fighting to get ahead in life can they not just talk it out?

**Cosmo:** awe tails your so sweet you always try to find the good in everybody don't you?

**Tails**: -blushes- hehe thanks cosmo.

**Cosmo:** hey tails by the way can i ask you a question?

**Tails:** sure.

**Cosmo: **ok don't get all freaked or anything but would you go out with me tails?

**Tails:** -speechless- um.. i.. uh.. ye- ye- yes I would love to go out with you cosmo.

**Cosmo:** you will really? Awe tails you're the best. –hugs tails-

**Tails:** -face turns red-

**Sonic:** cool so you and cosmo are going out you two make a cute couple.

**Tails:** -still enjoying the hug- thanks sonic.

**Knuckles:** your kidding me little tails can get a girlfriend but I cant? That is so messed up in so many ways!

**Tails:** don't worry knuckles im sure someone likes you.

**Sonic:** knuckles you can have amy sounds good huh?

**Knuckles:** no thanks bro you can keep amy she likes you the most.

**-in the principals office-**

**Principal:-**complains for 30 mins-

**Shadow:** -sits there annoyed listening-

**Principal:** now I hope you have learned your lesson next time its suspension for you mister hedgehog.

**Shadow:** yes sir.

**Principal:** also go check on mister silver it's the least you could do is check on him.

**Shadow:** ok

**-shadow walks to nurses office-**

**Nurse:** shadow I know your not a bad person but why did you fight him in the first place?

**Shadow:** -walks past the nurse ignoring her and goes to silver's room-

**Silver:** well look who it is mister big shot beat me up and has come back for round 2.

**Shadow:** im not here to fight, principal told me to come and check on you.

**Silver:** pssh I don't need your sympathy you only beat me cause you used that stupid chaos control when I was fixing to hit you.

**Shadow:** you were asking for it.

**Silver:** when I said give it your all I didn't mean hit me with cheap shots!

**Shadow:** well either way the past is behind us ill see you later I gotta get home.

**Silver: **whatever just get outta my sight.

**-shadows thoughts at his house in his bedroom-**

**Shadow: why did I use chaos control against silver like that usually I can control my anger… unless its close to that time when I cant even control myself –sigh- I really hope its not close to that time cause I need to be in school so I can get my job at the autobody shop. I really need to fix up my old mustang so I can drive it to school instead of taking the bus and risk losing my temper against silver and the others. I guess ill just have to get dad to help me fix it until I get me a job. Dad's not going to like helping me fix it but he will help me even though he doesn't like it cause he understands my anger with some people.**

**Chapter two: silver sends in the troops.**

**Silver:** this is sergeant silver here do you copy?

**Cop:** yes sir, what can I do for you?

**Silver: **I need you to get your tale down here to the high school this instant! We have a little problem with one of our students. –evil voice-

**Cop:** copy that sir we'll have some troops down there by tomorrow seven a clock sharp.

**Silver:** roger that, shadow my dear boy your days in high school are coming to an end mwahahaha!

**-The next day-**

**Principal:** shadow the hedgehog report to my office there are some people who need to speak with you.

**Shadow:** ugh… again what did I do this time?

**Teacher:** shadow you herd the principal your excused from my class.

**-Shadow gets up walks out and heads for the office-**

**Cop:** sergeant silver is this the guy that beat you up?

**Silver:** yes, yes it is. Now take him away boys. –Evil voice-

**Shadow:** you will pay for this silver I swear it on my life I will kill you!

**Silver:** temper temper my dear boy that will only make your sentence longer.

**Shadow:** principal you can't let him do this its not right!

**Principal:** he's the sergeant of the police force there's not much I can do shadow.

**-you can hear shadow cussing in the background trying to break free of the cop's hold-**

**Shadow:** I said… let… me… gooooo! –shadow uses chaos control and knocks the cops away with every ounce of strength he had-

**Silver:** holy crap I wasn't expecting him to use chaos on innocent cops!

**Shadow:** hehe… you know silver you really shouldn't have ticked me off… know why? Because now im… going… to… kill… you!!! –turns into outraged uncontrollable shadow-

**Silver:** what the heck are you?!

**Shadow:** like I said don't tick me off I get a little scary when you tick me off!

**Silver:** oh god! Someone help me! He's going to kill me!

**Sonic:** oh boy shadow is in his outraged form I was hoping this wouldn't happen this year…

**-a voice from somewhere is herd and shadow stops to listen-**

**Voice: shadow you must stop this madness at once Maria wouldn't like to see you like this…**

**Shadow:** Maria… that's right she would be afraid of me if she knew that I had become this outraged beast… I must control my anger and change back… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! –changes back to normal shadow-

**Silver:** -raises his sun glasses- now can someone please tell me what's going on here?

**Tails:** I would love to tell you mister officer… -ahem- well you see two years ago shadow's girlfriend Maria died in a horrible plane crash… since then his anger has become more and more uncontrollable the only thing that saves everyone is the voice that follows him that reminds him of Maria.

**Silver:** I see… well I guess I didn't really help much calling in the troops like that did I?

**Sonic: **well not really, silver if I was you I would befriend shadow as fast as possible cause the next time he gets ticked off the voice probably can't stop him.

**Rouge:** so little shadow can't control his temper huh? I believe I can help him I have always had a little crush on shadow.

**Sonic:** err… rouge now is probably not the best time to talk to shadow he's still cooling off from being in outraged form.

**Rouge:** nonsense my dear sonic im just going to talk to him, hello shadow how do feel?

**Shadow: **get the heck away from me…

**Rouge:** awe you hurt my feelings shadow why don't you like me hmm?

**Shadow:** -ignores rouge and slowly stands up and walks home-

**Principal:** shadow schools not over yet.

**Shadow:** it is for me…

**Principal:** um… ok have a nice trip home shadow hope you get to feeling better.

**Shadow:** whatever…

**End of chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3: Silver turns up missing**

**-Chapter starts out at the Sega police station-**

**Cop 1:** look we have to find silver he's the only one who knows how to fix these kinda things!

**Cop 2:**well what do you think we should do? Send a search group after him or something?!

**Cop 1:** wait here's a letter signed by silver… "Fellow police members I have gone on a search to figure out just what shadow is, there is no telling how long ill be gone but please keep Sega city safe…"

Signed sergeant Silver.

**Cop 2:** how could he leave on his own investigation like that! This is not like him to go out on his own this must be pretty serious work he's dealing with…

**Head cop:** both of you come with me there has been an intruder in sector b.

**-Sirens going off everywhere-**

**Shadow:** silver! Where are you! I have come to destroy you once in for all!!! (Outraged form)

**Cop:** this aint gonna end well…

**-Shadow goes crazy shooting energy bolts at the cops killing them all and destroys the police station-**

**Shadow:** all right silver so your not here but I will find you! Huh? –Picks up note that silver wrote earlier- hahahaa! So your trying to figure out what I am?! Ill find you before you find me and it will be a fun fight!

**-Shadow darts off into the sky to search for silver-**

**-The next day-**

**Sonic:** hey did you guys see the police station there's like hardly anything left of it?

**Knuckles:** yeah I seen it and I know what done it…-thinks to self- why… Shadow…

**Sonic: **well who done it knuckles?

**Knuckles:** it would be best I don't tell.

**Sonic:** yeah yeah whatever –rolls eyes and goes back to essay that the teacher assigned-

**Tails:** sonic you're still writing your essay? I have been done for like 30 minutes you're so slow on homework.

**Sonic:** tails would you like to have a race after class? –Challenging voice-

**Tails:** sure we will race on the football field since gym is next.

**Sonic:** sweet.

**-Bell rings sonic still aint done so he has homework, but gym starts next-**

**Gym teacher:** all right quiet down -ahem- ok free day today class go to the field and have fun.

**Sonic&Tails:** perfect!

**Sonic: **race you to the field guys?

**Knuckles:** better watch yourself hedgehog you aint the fastest anymore!

**Tails:** ready? Go! –sonic, tails, and knuckles race to field-

**Cosmo: **guys… wait for me!!! –Try's to keep up but fails-

**-At the field-**

**Sonic:** all right rest up guys then we will race.

**Knuckles:** -bent over holding his knees- ok

**Tails:** -not even looking exhausted from the run- sounds good

**Cosmo:** -laying on the ground wore out from the run- I don't wanna race anymore…

**Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles: ** hahahaha

**-All line up for the race except for Cosmo she sits on the bleachers watching-**

**-After the race-**

**Sonic: **knuckles how did you beat me last year I was faster?!

**Knuckles:** forget that, how did tails beat me??!!

**Tails:** I told you guys I gotten faster but no don't believe little tails could smoke both of you.

**Cosmo:** yay go tails I knew you could do it baby!

**Tails:** that is so embarrassing… -waves back at Cosmo-

**Sonic & knuckles:** hahahahaha –both fall backwards laughing-

**-School ends-**

**-Knuckles thoughts at home in his room-**

**Knuckles: I don't get it… how could shadow go and destroy the whole police station just to get revenge on silver… I guess its really close to that time he told me to keep three chaos emeralds to keep him from attaining full power… will he come after me if he remembers that he gave them to me?**

**No shadow would never attack me… or would he…? Man my head is so scrambled from all that's happened this year and I fear it will only get worse from here. –Gets out the emeralds and looks at them- also how long can I protect these things from shadow… he could come after me at any minute… guess I will have to look at the bright side till that day…**

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4: The Final Battle **

**Silver: **I can't find anything that would lead to what shadow is or what he came from dang it this is so confusing!

**-Shadow fly's down from the sky-**

**Shadow: **found you!

**Silver:** dang it! No not now he shouldn't be here!

**Shadow:** -charges up huge energy bolt- any last words you little street rat?!

**Silver:** -stops running and gets really ticked off- what did you just call me?

**Shadow:** you herd me! I said, street rat!

**Silver:** I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this shadow but you have forced my hand! –Takes X off his forehead and turns into fighter mode-

**Shadow:** how the heck did you get a fighter form!!!

**Silver:** my dad gave it to me and told me to use it as a last resort, well I figured if I changed into this at least if I die then so do you!

**Shadow:** you can't possibly believe that you could kill me with that dumb fighter armor im a superior being you could never kill me with armor!

**Silver:** tell that to my gun blade then! –Shoots rapid fire at shadow-

**Shadow: **-hits shadows in the chest and knocks him to his knee's- lucky shot…

**Silver: **im sorry I didn't hear you! Speak up! –Slashes sword violently at shadow and charges him-

**Shadow:** -quickly stands and blocks the slashes with energy blasts- -shadow gets cut by the blade- aah!

**Silver:** when im threw with you that's not all that's gonna happen! –shoots more rapid fire-

**Shadow: **-gets hit again by the fire and gets burned - I will end this soon just keep ticking me off!!!

**Silver:** hehe no problem with that! –Shoots a huge wave of fire at shadow-

**Shadow: **chaos control! –A barrier is created around shadow and protects him from the wave of fire but the barrier drains shadow's energy- ugh..!

**Silver:** hahaha you won't be alive too much longer my dear friend! Huh? Ugh!!!! –The armor also drains some of the life outta silver-

**Shadow:** seems like this really is the final battle but ill be glad when I defeat you! Chaos force! –Huge blast of energy is shot at silver and more life is drained from shadow- ugh..!

**Silver: **-dodges the blast- well you just wasted some of your life you missed! –Charges shadow and slashes a big gash in shadows arm and more life is drained from silver- we will both die soon…

**Shadow:** that's true… so why won't you give up now!!! Chaos… control…! –Knocks silver away and more life is drained from shadow-

**Silver:** -hits the ground hard- know what! Im ending this with this final explosion!!! – Charges after shadow full force-

**Shadow:** not if I end it first with a final control! –Charges after silver with full force-

**-The two clash with a huge explosion destroying both of them-**

**So that's the end of my story what happened to the rest of the characters you may ask? Well you will find out if people like my story and comment it ill write a second one but only if people like the first one ok? **


End file.
